Moxie Moron
Moxie Moron was the 3rd episode of Season 9 of The King of Queens, also the 197th overall series episode. Co-written by Liz Astrof Aronauer and Owen Ellickson, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, originally aired on CBS-TV on December 13, 2006. Synopsis Carrie gets upset because one of her fellow secretaries "steals her moxie" and gets a promotion, and everything at IPS falls apart after Doug temporarily takes over the office. Plot summary At work, O'Boyle calls Doug and Deacon into his office to explain he is checking himself into a rehab center and informs them that either one of them may take his position. Doug tells Deacon that he doesn't want the job, Deacon is pleased. Meanwhile at Carrie's job, Dawn informs her and Lisa that Mr. Kaufman has requested that all the secretaries are present. Dawn tells that she's assuming they may be giving gifts for hard work on a recent project and mentions another place in which the assistants received new cars as gifts, leading all three of them to speculate this is the gift. Desiree arrives with soap gift baskets, which Lisa remarks may be from a hotel they're currently deconstructing. Carrie is angered and begins ranting. Mr. Kaufman arrives and Carrie pretends to like the gift. Later at home, Doug tells Carrie about his passing on O'Boyle's position. Carrie understands saying "you are who you are, and I'm okay with it" and Doug is offended. The following day at Carrie's job, Lisa, Carrie, and Dawn are angered to learn Mr. Kaufman has purchased a new car. Dawn complains about their gifts to Mr. Kaufman and says something Carrie had said previously while doing so. Mr. Kaufman is impressed and compliments her moxie. Meanwhile, Doug shows up at work at explains to Deacon that he now wants the position but Deacon does not want to give it up so Doug attempts to have them both be in the position. When Deacon leaves to handle something, Danny comes in to ask for his route and Doug possibly gives him the wrong one. Back at Carrie's job, Carrie gets jealous when Dawn is upgraded to a new office so she tries to stand up to Mr. Kaufman like Dawn had done but Mr. Kaufman is unimpressed. Meanwhile, Deacon returns to find out Doug has messed up many things and gets angered after a fight and storms out. The next day, Doug tells Deacon he deserves the position, something suggested by Carrie the previous night. Deacon is reluctant in fear he might be held responsible for the mistakes Doug made. Doug tells Deacon he won't get fired because he's "a minority". This angers Deacon and he storms out again. Doug offers the position to Bobby he doesn't accept, Doug asks him to send in Danny and Bobby tells him he hasn't seen him since yesterday. The scene cuts to Danny floating in the water with packages and his truck surrounding him. In the meantime, Carrie apologizes to Mr. Kaufman as he tells her that what she had said the previous day took moxie, but her apology rebuked that. Doug then goes to see O'Boyle during rehab to seek out advice and it is implied the stress of the job is part of O'Boyle's drinking problem. Closing scene Doug returns home and shares the whiskey he had been drinking at his job with Carrie. Trivia Both Doug & Deacon want to be shift supervisor even though they both hated the job when they temporarily filled in during season 1's White Collar. Cast Main recurring cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Sam McMurray as Supervisor Patrick O'Boyle Guest starring *Mike Burton as Stuart *Shannon Farrara as Desiree *John Hemphill as Ben *Laura Silverman as Dawn *Nikki Tyler-Flynn as Lisa *Jeff Weidemann as Bobby More external links * Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with two plots Category:Carrie episodes Category:Doug episodes Category:Deacon episodes